criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
America's Most Ineligible
America's Most Ineligible is a case featured in Criminal Case: Pheadmouth. It is the thirteen case in the city of Pheadmouth and the first one take place in the Spanish Square district. Plot As promised, Christian got tickets to America's Most Eligible stage - one of the most popular reality TV shows which had a large number of viewers. He decided to invite the team to visit the reality show stage. He, along with the player, Rosamund and Amelie Mayer went to the stage since other team members were busy. Outside the AME mansion, Christian's friend, AME host Carson Stewart, greeted the team and showed them the way to the mansion. However, after they got there, they saw one of the contestants from the show, Ivy Fisher, crushed by a spotlight from the ceiling of the mansion's living room. The team then suspected five people: Carson, whom Ivy slept with before the show to get a spot as a contestant. He also helped her cheat in AME challenges in order to get higher ranks. Contestant Bianca Sandoval, who was angry at Ivy after she accused her of stealing her runway outfits. Contestant Teagan Harrison, whose necklace Ivy borrowed and then sold with high price, making Teagan join the show in order to get the prize money to buy her necklace back. Contestant Jack Logan, who was eliminated by Ivy, but luckily he was then able to return to the show via a comeback challenge for the eliminated contestants. Contestant Derek McKenzie, with whom Ivy created a showmance to get more screentime in the show. Mid-investigation, Trent sneaked into the stage to see his idol, Jack, in the flesh, only to get into trouble with a producer of the show. Later, a crowd of fans starts a riot after they found out about Carson and Ivy's affair. They soon got enough evidence to arrest Jack for the crime. Upon admitting to the murder, Jack told the team that Ivy had rumored other contestants that he had slept with the crew to get a slot in the show. The fans soon discovered about this and thought that the rumors were true, starting to hate him. Not only that, Jack said that he got into a lot of troubles with the producers and the journalists due to Ivy's rumors, angrily saying that Ivy had ruined his life. Judge Park sentenced Jack to 22 years in jail. Post-trial, Christian funnily told the player and Rosamund if they wanted sneak into the producing room for a little spoilers of the show, to which Rosamund disagreed as she wanted no leaks. Right then, Faith Patrick called Rosamund and the player for some "little emergency", while Teagan also ran to Christian and the player, asking for help. Teagan told Christian and the player that she thought one of her friends, eliminated contestant Yvette Robinson, was missing as she did not reply Teagan's texts and calls after she went to the jury house. The team, along with Teagan, investigated the entrance of the AME mansion, where the limousine took Yvette to the jury house, only to find a heart-shaped necklace covered in red substance, which (per Teagan) belonged to Yvette. The team then quickly sent the necklace to Camilla, who told the team that the red substance was Romanée-Conti, French's popular rare red wine. Clueless, the team then decided to investigate more into Yvette's disappearance, thinking that she was kidnapped for unknown reasons. Meanwhile, Faith asked Rosamund and the player to help her choose birthday gifts for Trent. After recalling that Trent usually just wore his blue hoodie to work and dates, the team decided to gift him a new outfit. They then asked AME's stylist, Heathy Labelle, to pick the most suitable outfit for Trent. While sketching the model, Heathy told the team to search for glitters in the AME living room so that he could make the outfit. With Amelie's additional help, Faith and the team were able to get a birthday gift for Trent. After all the events, the team went to Trent's birthday party, who showed the team his new robot pet cat, Trent II. After having much fun at the party, the team resolved to look closer into Yvette's mysterious disappearance. Summary Victim *'Ivy Fisher' (found crushed by a spotlight) Murder Weapon *'Spotlight' Killer *'Jack Logan' Suspects C13Info-CarsonStewart.png|Carson Stewart C13Info-BiancaSandoval.png|Bianca Sandoval C13Info-TeaganHarrison.png|Teagan Harrison C13Info-JackLogan.png|Jack Logan C13Info-DerekMckenzie.png|Derek McKenzie Quasi-suspects C4Quasi-FaithPatrick.png|Faith Patrick C13Quasi-HeathyLabelle.png|Heathy Labelle C13Quasi-TrentMargolis2.png|Trent Margolis Killer's Profile *The killer eats Take It Cheesy snacks. *The killer uses a Kameroid 260. *The killer uses FilterPix. *The killer wears nail polish. *The killer wears a gold chain. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Steal the Limelight (1/6) Navigation Category:Criminal Case (Pheadmouth) Category:Cases in Pheadmouth Category:Spanish Square